fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayuzawa Mikoto
Ayuzawa Mikoto is the lead cure from Future Star Pretty Cure! Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Mirror and her theme color is pink. Her theme color in special form is green. Appearance Ayuzawa Mikoto Mikoto has straight brown hair and blue eyes. Cure Mirror As Cure Mirror, her hair grows longer and changes color to blonde. Her hair goes in two high ponytails. She wears a pink dress. Personality Mikoto used to be a energetic and cheerful girl. She had a lot of friends and was always smiling, but her personality changed when her twin sister, Maria disappeared. She became very quiet and started arguing with all her friends and she lost them all. When Kuroko transferred to her class, it was because Kuroko and her family that she was able to slowly turn into the Mikoto she was before Maria disappeared. History When she was young After Maria disappeared Meeting Kuroko and her family Cure Mirror Relationships Ayuzawa Maria - Maria is Mikoto's sister twin who disappeared 1 year before the series started. Mikoto was very sad about that because Maria and Mikoto were very close to each other. Morimoto Kuroko - Kuroko is a transfer student in Mikoto's class. Mikoto didn't like her at the beginning. The biggest reason for that was because the teacher told her to sit with her and that was where Maria was sitting before and also because she was trying to talk with her and become her friend all the time. Later Mikoto became very good friends with her and she spends a lot of time with her and her family. Todokawa Ringo - Ringo used to be Mikoto and Maria's best friend, they knew each other since they were 4 years old. Mikoto had a fight with her two days after Maria disappeared. After Mikoto became friends with Kuroko, they both started to think about becoming friends again but they didn't have the courage to say it. After Ringo became Cure Leaf they were finally able to apologise to each other and became friends again. Hanazono Aria - Aria is the student council president and helps all the students and often helps Mikoto and Kuroko. Rui '- Mikoto's fairy partner. 'Ayuzawa Yukito - Yukito is Mikoto's cousin. He cares for her very much and was very happy when she found out that she became herself again after meeting Kuroko. Morimoto Ryuu - Ryuu is Kuroko's older brother. Mikoto has a different relationship with him than with Kuroko's other siblings. They are arguing a lot but maybe there is something else between them... Others from Morimoto family - Mikoto gets along very well with Kuroko's other siblings and her parents and they all often think of her as their family. They often invite her and her parents when they have something special like a picnic or a party. Songs Trivia * Mikoto is very different from the other lead Cures. She became a bit more similar to them later in the series. * Mikoto is the fourth lead Cure in a row that have name that starts with M, after Hoshizora Miyuki, Aida Mana and Aino Megumi. ** She also has same first letters (A.M.) as Aida Mana and Aino Megumi. * Mikoto shares her name with Misaka Mikoto from To Aru Kagaku no Railgun and To Aru Majutsu no Index. * Mikoto shares her surname with Ayuzawa Misaki from Kaichou wa Maid Sama. Category:Characters Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! New Mission! Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! New Mission! Characters Category:Go Go! Future Star Pretty Cure! Category:Go Go! Future Star Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User; Lily Shine Category:Main Characters Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! Series Category:Green Cures Category:Female Category:Females